A New Beginning
by ScarlettInk
Summary: Edward took the risk and changed Bella. But, Bella struggles to control her power and her blood lust. One fateful night, she comes dangerously close to killing a human. Through this all, will their love still flourish? How long is forever?
1. Fire

**BPOV**

The fire surrounded me. It crawled over my skin and sunk into every crack. It was on a rampage. I arched my back and let out an ear piercing scream as the fire coursed through my veins infecting with the slightest touch. No inch of my body was spared from the burning touch of the flames. The pain was unbearable and it seemed endless. I shook as tremors rocked my body and I willed it to end. But it did not stop. The flames would not dissipate until they had run their course. And they had only just begun.

But a new torture was battling inside me. A sharp icy pain that was cooling my body at an alarming rate. My muscles froze and contracted, wild and excruciatingly painful muscle spasms plagued me. The fire fought fiercely against the ice. At their collision point's pain erupted throughout. I gasped and screamed, my eyes flying open with shock and the intensity of the agony.

I searched around until I found what I was looking for. The only thing in the world that could relieve my pain. Edward's face was not an inch from mine. I sighed happily and attempted to focus only on his beauty. His icy features, the smooth planes of his face, his angled jaw, that tousled bronze hair and I saved the best for last--his glorious, golden eyes. They bore down into my soul. I felt myself falling deep into them, their unmatched beauty detaching me from my body and separating me from the agonizing pain.

"Bella…."he whimpered.

His face was twisted in agony. My soul flew back to my body and I realized the pain I was causing him. How much it hurt him too see me helpless like this. Although, I knew this was not the first time. But I vowed it would be the last.

I tried to smile, but although my mouth turned up at the corners I still shook and my eyes retained the ache. He bent down and swiftly kissed my lips. So much love radiated from in him and shone ferociously and I felt tears begin to spill down my cheeks.

"I love you." I said softly.

I embraced the blackness and emptied my mind as I returned to unconsciousness with a small smile on my lips.

** 3 Days Later**

I could feel my blood coagulating in my system, my heart beats slowing and the need to breathe was slowly fading. Edward's head lay on my chest, his arms wrapped almost painfully tight around as though if he held me tighter it would shield the pain. My uncontrollable tremors slowed as he sighed. My heart had stopped.

**EPOV**

Seeing her in this kind of pain was unbearable. And then knowing that it was my fault, that I had inflicted the agony and the pain that my sweet Bella was receiving: intensified my guilt. If I could cry I would have. Instead I was overcome with tearless sobs. As I watched her, I remembered my one human memory: the terrible pain of the transformation.

Her eyes flew open and the ferocity of the pain widened them more. Her warm brown eyes were blackened with pain and I noticed a reddish hue around the rim of her eyes. I was startled to see the effects of the bite, but I quickly hid my shock as her eyes found my face.

I did not know what to do, how could I comfort her in her her time of need. I felt terrible. The guilt washed over me, my poor Bella.

"Bella…" I faded it out. I did not realize I had whispered aloud.

She attempted a smile and but it did not reach her eyes for they were too full of pain. I gasped in shock of what was occurring. She was comforting me? In all her misery, she still managed to try and mitigate my emotional anguish. I stared lovingly into my wife's eyes. What a selfless woman, my Bella. And I loved her more than ever.

I sharply inhaled a salty smell. A lone tear trickled down her soft cheek and it was soon followed by more. She was crying! I was aghast.

"Oh No!" I thought miserably, "Look how much pain my love is enduring! It has finally reduced her too tears."

"I love you." Bella whispered

It was then that I realized she was crying out of and sheer love. Oh how my dormant heart soared. It glided on wings and if heaven existed then it would be Bella who would take me there. I smiled back at her but she had already slipped back into unconsciousness. I softly kissed each and every one of her delicate then proceeded to rest my head on her chest. There, I could listen to her heart, while it was still beating.

She was finally becoming a vampire and I was beginning to accept that. As much as I protested the idea, I was still overjoyed at the fact that I could have my Bella forever, for all eternity. I would no longer have to worry that I might crush her while meaning to stroke her cheek. Or protect her from the incessant dangers that proximity to my kind entailed. We would be equals and together forever.

I listened to the numbered beats of her heart. I was going to miss that. When her heart stuttered as I stroked her cheek or when it stopped completely while we kissed. I was so attuned to the sound of Bella's heart that it would take a while to get used to the idea of never hearing it again.

"Welcome to the family." I murmured into her shirt, probably to soft for her still human ears.

I don't know how long we lay like that, but once again I was soothed by the sound of her heart. Suddenly, it ceased. The sound that had dominated my existence was gone. I sighed and looked up as Bella's eyes began to flutter open.


	2. Impatience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (so sad...)**

**Thank you to all those people who read, reviewed, favorited, etc...**

**Please feel free to not only review, but to criticize. I am still new at this and would love some help. Plus, if you have any ideas for what should happen next, I am all ears! **

* * *

**APOV**

_Bella looked simply radiant as a vampire. I must say her beauty almost rivaled that of Rosalie. She ran through the forest, whipping past trees with the wind pushing her hair back behind her. Edward followed closely behind. His smile was colossal and there was so much love saturated in his eyes that it tripled Bella's beauty. She stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. Her eyes narrowed and they seemed to darken, but at the same time the crimson intensified. A young deer lay nestled in the crook of a tree not a yard away. Her body tensed and she slipped into a crouch--preparing for the kill._

I opened my eyes as the vision faded and I entered reality.

I want to see Bella. I know I am whining but I _know _that her transformation is almost over and yet I still can't see her. Edward had practically begged us to stay out of their room until he signaled that they were ready. I do understand that he wanted to be alone with her while she was still human and help her adjust to life as a vampire. But that knowledge did not soothe my excitement and anxiety.

Jasper rose an eyebrow at me "A little impatient, are we now?" he teased lightly.

I glared at him, but snuggled closer all the same. I buried my head in his neck and sidled closer so that I rested on the side of his body. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me nearer still.

"How are you?" I asked. He hesitated to answer. Jasper's reaction to Bella's pain was extremely intense. Less then a minute after Edward had bit Bella, a blood-curdling scream pierced the air, but it wasn't Bella's-- it was Jasper's. I closed my eyes, remembering. It had seemed as though he was undergoing the transformation himself.

_He collapsed to the ground and clutched his head in an attempt to muffle the scream that was building in his throat. He began to shake uncontrollably and I dropped down next to him, unsure of what to do and beginning to panic._

"_Jasper! Jasper! Come on! " I almost screamed. _

_I felt like I was going into shock. Every time something went awry I had Jasper by my side to calm me down with his 'skills'. He was in so much pain. I hadn't been with him during his transformation, and I had never seen my soul mat in this kind of pain before._

"_It's okay. Calm down. Get a grip. You can do this." I told myself silently._

_I braced myself, took a calming breath and attempted to shake him from his rigid position. He felt like putty in my hands, he began to whimper softly as I pried his hands away from his face. I lifted Jasper off the ground and even with my strength; I stumbled slightly under his weight. I was able to get him to the bed where he began to twitch and writhe in agony. _

"_It's okay baby. It's going to be fine. You'll be fine. Don't worry." I whispered soothingly into his ear. I rubbed his face delicately and traced circles into his forearm. Suddenly, he gasped and clutched my arm. Jasper squeezed me so hard it almost hurt. His knuckles turned white and his blue veins stood out in great contrast to his alabaster complexion. _

"_Carlisle, Esme! Come quick!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. _

_They came rushing up the stairs and darted through the door. I noted the shock on their faces as they saw Jasper curled up on the bed, clearly in agony._

_Esme's face crumpled in pain. "Oh no! What happened?" she questioned._

"_Bella…transformation…her pain..."I gasped. I was not functioning enough to form a coherent sentence. _

_Carlisle understood immediately and he shifted instantly to become a calm, cool doctor._

"_We need to get him out of the house." He stated exuding composure._

"_Jasper, can you walk?" Carlisle asked._

_He shook his head, but then made a move to get up anyways. I restrained him and hugged him tighter. I hoped futilely that my icy touch could alleviate his pain. _

"_What can we do?" I asked shakily._

_Carlisle stepped forward and began to raise Jasper off the bed. I understood what he planned to do instantly. I positioned myself under his right shoulder while Carlisle supported him from his right shoulder. Jasper was a limp rag doll; every now and then he would tense up and howl in pain. but other than that he hung there over our arms. We dragged him out of the house and I continued murmuring calming phrases and kissing his hand and arm and anything else I could reach. Once we were safely outside, he curled up in a fetal position on the grass and I wrapped my slender arms around him. We rocked back and forth; eventually, I felt him relax and his body slackened. The tremors eased and the pain in his eyes faded. _

_We stayed away from the house for 3 days. We left our spot on the ground only to hunt and then returned to cuddle and gaze up at the sky. Once in a while, Bella's pain would be overwhelming and he would let out an almost inaudible whimper. I only clutched him tighter. _

I was pulled out of distressing reverie by Jasper's prolonged answer to my question.

"I am more or less the same as Bella; her pain has subsided, but…." He trailed off, although I knew he was not done, but was protecting me from the truth.

"But…" I prompted

"I am still reeling from her agony. It may take some time for the memory of the pain to lessen. Though, it is tolerable now."

"I am glad." I replied, swiftly kissing his neck, "It was unbearable to see you in so much pain. I can only imagine what Edward is going through…." I trailed off. _It must be worse, because he inflicted the pain. By finally going against this better judgment and agreeing to 'damn' her, as he would say. _

I was suddenly aware that I was being rolled onto my back and Jasper posed on top of me. His long arms and legs were encompassing my small figure. I gazed up to see his magnificent face was not an inch from mine and his eyes were burning with love and passion. His hair draped around his head and barely touched my cheek

"I have missed this though." He purred.

His inviting aroma swirled around my face and I opened my mouth to respond.

My response was smothered by his tender lips. His lips were soft and inviting and without a question, I accepted the invitation. His tongue probed my mouth and I was eager to make up for the time we had lost in the past three days. Our lips were synchronized as we moved in rhythm to an unheard beat. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. His large hands held my tiny face and kept the kiss from ending. I was not complaining.

Jasper rolled off of me and if I had the need for air I would be gasping for my breath. I was so engrossed in the moment that I did not want to loose his touch. I nestled into his torso and I felt Jasper's lips press down and kiss my cropped hair.

I heard a small thump from next door and Edward laughed buoyantly. I quickly sat up began bouncing in place. She was obviously awake an Edward could not keep me away from Bella much longer. I would see Bella soon.

Jasper frowned beside me. I looked at him in confusion.

"I feel… I feel more love coming from Edward and Bella, than I feel from you." he said. A dozen different emotions flitted across his face and then rested on sad.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, we can fix all of that…"I growled seductively. "But right now I need to see Bella!" I squeaked.

He sighed in frustration, but followed along as I dragged him down the hall.

**BPOV**

It was over so fast. I didn't even realize it had happened. In an instant the pain was gone and my heart was silent. I opened my eyes tentatively and began to view the world through a new perspective.

Everything seemed so vibrant and shockingly bright. The colors stung my eyes with new vivacity. I was hyper-aware of birds chirping outside and a soft breeze rustling the trees. I could hear Edward's soft breath; I felt it settle on my neck. But it no longer made me shiver.

He gazed up at me with those glorious butterscotch eyes and a sense of amazement and awe flitted across his face.

Of course, how could I have forgotten? My transformation had occurred inside and out. I would be beautiful. I sat up slowly, still not used to the fact that my clumsiness was gone and dashed to the nearest mirror. I wobbled and steadied myself when I realized I had run at super-human speed. I glanced back at Edward as he chuckled and walked, slowly to join me in front of the mirror.

I gasped in astonishment.

It was unfathomable that the girl gazing out of the mirror was me. She had pale skin that rivaled any albino's, her soft brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and the light picked up subtle hints of red, she had a delicate nose and soft, full pink lips, but I couldn't stray long from her eyes. They were mischievous and dangerous; but at the same time, breathtakingly beautiful. They stood out in contrast to her white skin. The looked wide and innocent, but when I noticed that the deep black pupil was rimmed in crimson I was shocked. Although, I knew, in time they would change to match the golden shade of my husband's.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and looked in the mirror too. I no longer felt insignificant next to his ravishing looks because I was just as inhumanly beautiful.

"Bella…" he said softly as if he was afraid of startling me, "The girl in the mirror is you."

I threw back my head and laughed. But all the same I ran my hands threw my hair and down my side feeling the way the transformation had softened out my body and given me curves. When my hands reached my waist, I felt two long hands stop them. Edward placed my hands around his neck and I locked them together.

"Bella, my love." He whispered. His golden eyes smoldered into my own and I was momentarily stunned. I groaned. So much for losing all of my human traits. Edward looked at me in perplexity.

"You still dazzle me." I stated rather poignantly. He chuckled and moved his face closer to mine.

He clutched my neck and kissed me with passion that I had never felt before. I kissed him back and was finally able to mirror his strength. It was a kiss unlike one we had ever shared before. He no longer had to worry that my blood might be too tempting and that it might push him over the edge. I did not have to watch actions, constantly wondering when the kiss would abruptly end.

My fingers knotted in his hair and he pulled me closer. Our bodies melded together until I couldn't distinguish where mine ended and Edward's began.

He broke the kiss only to slide his nose across my collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses along my neck. His breath swirled around my neck and I could now appreciate his intoxicating aroma more profoundly. He pulled away gradually, leading me away from the mirror. I caught one more fleeting look in the mirror and was still astonished by my beauty.

**EPOV**

I sighed softly. I could hear Alice's impatient thoughts and they were intruding on my time alone with Bella.

_Can I see her now? Pleaseeee! I'll be nice, I promise. C'mon Edward. I'm dying here. PLEASEEEEE!!! _

Bella looked at me in bewilderment. I had forgotten that her heightened senses would pick up on the slightest of noises.

"It's Alice. She's_dying_ to see you." I admitted; although, I had to chuckle at the irony of that statement.

"It's alright Edward. I want to see her too." Bella said and I could see that she was more than ready to see my—no _our—_family again.

"You asked for it." I chuckled "Brace yourself!"

"Alice." I said. I didn't say it any louder than I would have had she been in the room with me. But she would hear. I'm sure she already knew I had conceded to her request. There were no secrets in this household.

_ThankyouThankyouThankyou!!!_

I opened the door and Alice flew in. She ran to the door almost knocking Bella over. I tensed, because in the past I would have dashed to her side and caught her, but I had to remind myself that Bella did not need as much protecting anymore. She was a vampire now.

She swayed on her feet and slowly regained her balance. Alice refused to relinquish her hold on Bella. Her petite arms locked around Bella's torso in a vice grip. After, steadying herself Bella hugged her back.

I grinned at Jasper who just hovered in the door way. He had a strange look on his face, one of love, compassion and unyielding friendship. It wasn't a look that was normally found on his features.

I pondered this, "It could be love he's feeling for Alice…But, then why would I sense friendship?"

He sighed and I furrowed by brow in confusion.

_I really want to give you a hug right now Edward._

I rose my eyebrow, asking why?

_Alice and Bella's love for each other is overwhelming; I just need to get it out. They would do anything for each other and are the best of friends. _

I laughed and shook my head slyly. "Go find someone else to hug; I'm sure Emmett would love a big _bear_ hug."

He stalked off.

_I'll wait for Alice. She owes me…_I tuned him out. I really didn't want to know. I turned back to the girls.

* * *

**Just like every other author (you know what is coming...right?) I am going to ask you to please review. It makes me so happy to see people review. How else will I know what you think?**

**I am not going to threaten to withold a chapter (mostly 'cause I haven't written one yet). But I might soon...**

**Come one. I know when you view and it makes me sad that the first chapter was viewed 44 times and only 2 people reviewed ( **

**You don't want to make me cry do you?**

**Rachel**


	3. Calming the Anger

**Hey Guys:**

**I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. And I hope that MORE of you will review this time. I know I haven't got everyone's point of view in yet. But I 'm planning on having Rosalie and Carlisle's POV's in the next chapter. Hopefully, Emmett and Esme will come soon after. I had a little trouble nailing down Jasper's POV so feel free to offer some constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (cries) **

* * *

**APOV**

I hugged Bella as though my life depended on it. She hugged me back fiercely and I was surprised at her new found strength. I took a deep breath and reveled in the fact that I didn't have to worry that Bella smelled appetizing.

Neither of us moved. That was the thing with vampires, with an endless stretch of time on our hands we were masters at passing time and staying perfectly still. Brusquely, I broke away from Bella and doubled over as a vision hit me. I was faintly aware of the fact that Bella was screaming my name in a panic.

I clutched my midsection and succumbed to the vision. Everything went black and then there was a large flash of white. It felt like I was falling through time and space the wind picked up and I became and innocent bystander as my vision unfolded.

_A young girl wandered down the street whistling a merry tune, her hair was secured in two pigtails by shiny plastic barrettes that swayed as she skipped._

All seemed well, she was obviously happy and I couldn't fathom why I was receiving this vision. Why I would be having a vision of this completely random girl? I had never seen her before. The vision continued

_Suddenly, a blur raced by me and the girl was pinned to the ground_. I gasped_. It was Bella. Her crimson irises shone dangerously as zeroed in on her prey. _I was shocked. We would never allow Bella to get far enough away from us to murder a human. I noticed instantly that she was not the Bella I knew—she was a predator

_She easily held the girl to the ground. The young girl thrashed about, but under Bella's steely grip she barely moved. Bella clamped a hand on her mouth as a pre-emptive strike in case the girl decided to scream. She bent down low until she was almost touching the girl's and breathed into the girl's ear:_

"_You smell wonderful; your blood smells so much more appetizing then my last victim's. It is simply mouthwatering. " _

_The girl's eyes widened in terror and she gave one last futile attempt at screaming. A ray of moonlight glinted off of Bella's teeth and I saw glistening drop of venom. She sunk her teeth into the flesh of the young girl's neck. I trail of blood ran down Bella's chin and I thought she had smiled, but she quickly bent back down and began to drink her blood. _

I was pulled out of the vision and I stumbled still doubled over while Bella held me upright. She guided me over to the bed where I sat and tried to control my thoughts. I didn't know if Edward had seen. I looked up and locked eyes with him.

_Did you see?_

He nodded almost imperceptibly. His eyes were wide with fear and I let loose my speedy train of thoughts. My thoughts continued on and on as I connected the dots.

_We will never let that happen. With all of us working together we can restrain Bella. Edward, you heard what she said, it is not her first she killed somebody. She's dangerous Edward. Something went wrong. This should not have happened Wait. You aren't going to tell Bella. It's not safe to tell her. She might overreact. You've kept secrets from her before. No you—_

Swiftly, He cut off my thoughts.

"I will not keep secrets from Bella." He articulated perfectly through his clenched jaw, "She is my wife, dammit! I will inform her of the vision and the dangers it foretells." His anger raged, "You should not insinuate that I do not trust my own wife!"

In the corner of my peripheral vision I noticed Bella was shell-shocked by Edward's sudden outburst. She seemed confused and also a little curious. I wanted to comfort her and explain the situation, but I had just unintentionally placed myself in an even more disastrous one. So Bella had to wait.

I quickly back peddled, not wanting to infuriate Edward any further. I couldn't understand where all of this anger had come from, but after the bite he had been a little on edge anyways.

_OK.OK. No need to become livid. I just didn't think it was necessary to tell her, because it won't come true and I didn't want to frighten her on her first day as a vampire. I was not suggesting that you always should keep my visions a secret from Bella. Just that this one might overwhelm her._

"She is not a monster. She is a kind, loving angel." He roared, getting louder with each syllable.

His temper had flared though and it was not so easily tamed. A menacing growl erupted from his chest and his upper lip curled back over his teeth. He bared his teeth at me I was suddenly afraid that he was going to attack me. I could hold my own for a considerable amount of time, but his muscular body would overcome my pixie-like figure—I wouldn't last very long.

He pivoted on his heel and glared at the wall. Edward smashed his hand through the wall, leaving a fist-shaped hole. A shower of cement cascaded downwards and a dust cloud floated around the room, diffusing throughout the spacious area.

A small part of my mind did wonder why no one had heard his rant or attack against the wall for that matter. But I was too reoccupied to consider why my very nosey family chose this moment to butt out of our business.

_Tsk.Tsk. Esme's not going to like that._

I wagged my finger. Edward growled at me and I contemplated the fact that I may have pushed him over the edge. I cocked my head analyzing the current predicament. His hands shook with anger and snarls ripped through his chest. He kept growling at me. I took a step back as he advanced toward me. I did not want to get into a scuffle and more fighting would only displease Esme and Carlisle.

Unexpectedly, the door burst open and Jasper strode purposefully in. He put a protective arm around me and then turned to stare at Edward. He sent continuous waves of calm energy and for once Edward didn't object. I could feel the tension in the room fade and I was glad to have Jasper's consoling touch on my shoulder. Edward's stance relaxed and his shoulder's sagged. His amount of anger was exhausting. It had come and gone so quickly that now he looked drained and slightly apologetic.

**JPOV**

I stalked off down the hall and plopped my self down on the bed I shared with Alice. The bed was soft and plush covered in an iridescent blue fabric, supposedly called a duvet. It was intricately blazoned with a delicate pattern of little white beads and extraordinary embroidery. According to Alice the blue shade of the 'duvet cover' compliments the wall colors. One wall was solid black, where as the other the walls were an even lighter blue. Cut into the longest wall was a massive window.

The light streaming in through the window bathed the room in sunlight and made everything in the room sparkle—including my skin. It seemed as though thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded just beneath the surface of my skin. After all these years of being a vampire, I never bored of the sight of my glimmering self or the warmth you can receive form a single ray of sunlight. I relished the small amount of heat that would penetrate my icy flesh.

In front of the black wall was an immensely tall bookshelf, which held my vast array of books. It held books that I had collected form nearly every decade and some books that I had remembered enjoying as a human, so I bought them as nostalgia. Alice had insisted that I sort the books in a practical arrangement, by genre and then by author. An old mahogany desk sat in the opposite corner, the rich copper wood was offset by the blue plush cushion that rested on the seat and the matching blue inkwell engraved with precise drawings and other various carvings.

I seriously contemplated listening to Edward's advice and going to find someone to hug, maybe not Emmett though. All of the love was beginning to cumulate in my system. However, my better judgment told me to stay put and I decided to immerse myself in a book instead.

I picked out one of my favorites, _1984 by George Orwell, _and sat down. For a vampire with an everlasting stretch of time ahead of her, Alice is anomalously impatient and easily bored. She will read a book once, throw it down on the floor and scurry of to partake in a different activity. Me, I can read a book a countless number of times. It was one of the only things that kept me sane while I was wandering on my own. I tipped the chair back ward and rested my long legs on the top of the desk. They draped over the other edge of the desk and I was forced to scoot my chair farther backwards in order to be in a comfortable position. I smiled when I contemplated, how angry Alice would get if she saw my feet on the desk. Las time she had found scuff marks on the desk, I had been prey to one of her tantrums and received an extremely long rant.

I made it about halfway through the 5th chapter when I felt the atmosphere in the house tense up. I closed my eyes and settled deep into my power. I found the pool of magic that hums beneath my soul and I submerged myself in it. I began to examine the house not with my senses but with my gift. I scrutinized each and every one of the emotions within the house and the people they connected to. .

Rosalie was ticked off at someone. _Nothing new there_.

Carlisle and Esme were emitting wave after wave of love. _Nothing unusual._

Emmett was preoccupied._Trying to calm down his wife I assumed._

Bella was nervous and confused.

_That's to be expected; changing into a vampire is a startling experience—even if you knew it was going to happen. I assume the confusion was due to her new awareness to the world around her. I would chalk the nervousness up to the fact that she might be getting thirsty and didn't know what to do.  
_

Alice was deeply analyzing a situation. But there was an under-lying current of an emotion that Alice didn't usually show. She was scared.

_Wait. Alice. Frightened? That never happened. I examined her more closely. It was something between her and Edward. Usually, I didn't interfere in her businesses, especially with Edward. I knew their similar powers gave them an immeasurable bond. But-- _

Suddenly, the wall behind me shook and a hole appeared just above my head. A pile of crumbled plaster settled on my head and I shook it off briskly. Edward's fist retracted, and I could hear him snarling through the wall. It was as if the hole in the wall opened up the flood gates to Edward's emotions.

He was on a rampage. His anger was like a time bomb, something had lit the spark and now he had exploded. Anger pulsed through his veins and his head was clouded by an all consuming rage.

He was threatening my Alice. An overwhelming desire to protect my one true love surged up in me. I jumped up and strode down the hall. I roughly shoved the door open, being careful to reign in the majority of my strength so that no more of the house would be damaged and rushed to Alice's side.

The shock on her face was quickly replaced with one of relief. I was a t her side in an instant, two long strides had taken me to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. Then I turned my fierce gaze on Edward. Never had I felt such fury towards a member of my family.

_How dare you threaten my love!_

I took a deep breath, pinched the bride of my nose and counted to three and my irritation faded. I sent a continuous flow of calming waves at him until he relaxed and looked apologetic.

"I am sorry." He mouthed. "I didn't mean anything by it. I don't know what came over me. It was as if I was possessed. I never wanted to do this to Bella and just the thought that she was murdering people and it was my fault…." A sense of guilt washed over him. "She does not deserve to be a monstrosity. I have killed an angel." He broke down, his body wracked with tearless sobs. But I was not yet ready to comfort him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

_I can forgive you. But it is not my forgiveness that you need._

"Alice. I am not mad at you. You did nothing wrong. If anything I am furious with my self. I am so sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Edward." Alice proclaimed, "You have done nothing more than care about your wife."

And with that she wrapped her slender arms around Edward's trembling physique. She lithely stood up and than reached out a hand to offer Edward support. He took it gratefully and she helped him to rise.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was then, that I realized Bella was still in the corner of the room. She stood their rooted to the ground and just stared as the three of us in shock. Her eyes flitted back and forth, but her gaze never strayed long from Edward's face.

She began to sway on her feet. Bella staggered sideways and caught the rail of the bed. She leaned heavily against it, the fragile, metal frame supporting her entire body.

"Guys…" she murmured incoherently, "Guys!" she yelled a little louder now and panic leaked into her voice. Before any of us could react, she collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

* * *

**You know you love cliffhangers. But it leads well into the next chapter. Where I might reveal Bella's power (yes I have figured it out), but you'll just have to read more to figure it out!**

**By the way. For all the people who are reaidng this and NOT reviewing: You should be thanking the 5 people (that is a very small number) who did review, otherwise I was not going to post this chapter.**

**Also, school starts up again tomorrow so my updates might start coming in slower. But reviewing makes me update faster (hint, hint, wink, wink!) Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Rachel **

* * *


	4. Mirrors and Breakthroughs

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I have barely had tome to think let alone write. But, just because it has been awhile I made it extra long (p pats self on back)! Thank you to all of my readers, but most of all my reviewers because you really motivate me to try and write a good story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**BPOV**

I felt cold arms gripping me as I plunged into darkness. I was not falling, but I was not on the ground. I thought vampires were not able to faint? But then there was a flash of light that blinded me momentarily. I opened my eyes, dazed, as colors swirled and danced in front of my eyes. They began to move together in a synchronized pattern and merged to form a solid picture.

_A young girl, probably 6 or 7 walked gaily down the street. I heard her whistling and skipping to the beat of her merry tune. Her petit pig tails bounced in rhythm to her step. She seemed completely happy and at ease._

What was happening to me? Was this a dream? But I am a vampire now; I should not be dreaming or sleeping or fainting! Something must have gone wrong. I began to quiver and hyperventilate—something had gone horribly wrong. But Edward had bit me, I was a vampire. Unless, what if that had been the dream? What if this was some long torturous dream and Edward had never really come back. I had pushed my mind to the brink of exhaustion by stalking my hallucinations and now I had finally cracked. My thoughts continued in a downward spiral from there. My increasingly depressing thoughts were interrupted as the scene in front of me continued.

_Abruptly, a blur raced by me and I instantly recognized that it was a vampire. She flew at the girl tackling her to the ground, her iron grip pinning her to the street. _

_I had only realized the vampire was female because of the long wavy hair that settled on her shoulders once the wind released its grasp. A saw a smile form on her face and a wicked glint in her crimson irises alight with hunger. For an instant she looked towards me. I recognized her delicate nose, pale skin and smallish frame. _I gasped in shock. It was me—as a vampire and I was hunting humans! Ohno…Ohno! My panic switched into overdrive. This was even worse than I could possibly have imagined. And a sickening thought occurred to me, if this was reality, why would I be in a reality where I was truly a murdering vampire and what had happened to Edward!

_She—no I—bent down to the girl and murmured something in her ear. I strained to here what was said, but it was foggy and I could not decipher the words. All I heard was "…blood…victim"._

It was enough to make me shiver. Had I really become a true monster, which hunted innocent humans? I shut out my thoughts and unwillingly turned my eyes back to the gruesome scene, although I knew what was going to happen next.

_My head lowered and I stopped to inhale the scent of the girl's blood. Her eyes widened in terror and she attempted to scream for help. But it was too late for her; her death was eminent. Without hesitation I plunged my venom-soaked teeth into the soft flesh at her neck. A trickle of blood ran down my chin and I licked it hungrily. I returned to the process of drinking her blood. Nothing could distract me from my thirst. _

Slowly, the picture began to fade and lights swam in front of my eyes. The shape hardened and I saw Edward's concerned face peering down at me. I wanted to comfort him and explain what had happened, but I was unable to form the words. I was still reeling from the vision; yes perhaps it was a vision, which I had seen in my mind. I pondered that thought, as I was not coherent enough to speak. Conceivably, it was a vision. I clung dearly to that hope because it was the only idea that connected me to reality and without it I would tumble into an abyss filled with fear, pain and depression.

"This is not a dream. Edward is here. You are in his arms. He is not leaving. This is real." I repeated this mantra a myriad of times and pinched myself several times to serve as evidence that I was truly awake.

**  
**I realized that I moving and the icy touch of Edward's arms only disappeared for a moment as he placed me on our bed. He then stroked my arm soothingly.

"Bella, Bella darling…" he murmured, "Could you tell me what happened" I turned and gazed at his glorious face. His voice was saturated with compassion and concern. But a small amount of panic lurked behind his eyes.

"At least I am not the only one who is confused here." I reflected to myself.

"I think…." I was still a little incoherent, so I tried again, "I think I had a vision". Yes. That seemed perfectly plausible. The more I thought it and spoke it the more real it seemed. I could smother the incessant voice in my head that told me that this was a dream and that I was going to regret taking it so far, as I would eventually wake up.

I heard a gasp from somewhere to my left and I assumed it was Alice, because she was suddenly at my side her eyes wide, "What?" she practically yelled.

Jasper was the only one who hadn't moved, but he now sauntered over to his wife's side, "Alice, relax, you might not be the only vampire with the power to see the future." He said quietly.

Alice pouted at the thought, but less than a second later her frown was replaced with a look of delight.

"Ooh!" she squealed "This will be so much fun! We can share visions; I can show you how my power works. It will be nice to have another person who knows what's going to happen before it happens…" I tuned her out and turned back to Edward.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out. " he said softly, but confidently. A little louder he said "Carlisle, can you come in here? We need your help."

A moment later Carlisle entered. He was dragging Esme behind him and both of them had slightly bewildered looks on their faces.

Mere seconds later, Emmett barged through the door proclaiming loudly "What the hell is going on?" and then in a milder tone "Bella, are you okay?" His tone suggested the amount of protection he thought I required and how he truly was like a big brother to me. I looked around him, expecting to see Rosalie's scornful gaze, but instead I saw nothing

Emmett, realizing what I was searching for, looked down at his feet and mumbled something along the lines of, "Rosalie's not coming down." I saddened slightly at the fact that she had still not fully accepted me as part of her family.

**(Don't worry, this is not a cliffhanger. I will get back to Carlisle explaining EVERYTHING. But first I wanted you to know what was going on with Rosalie.**

**RPOV**

"Carlisle, can you come in here? We need your help." Emmett and I heard Edward ask.

"Do you think something is wrong with Bella?" he pondered his voice filled with concern.

I scowled and chose not to answer that question.

"Come on. We should go see what's wrong."

He started out the door and I assume he expected me to follow. I stayed rooted to the spot. I had no desire to go downstairs and comfort Bella. I resisted the urge to sneer. Emmett dashed back into the room and attempted to steer me towards the door. I angrily brushed him off and turned so I was facing the opposing wall.

"If you care about her so much, why don't you go marry her?" I taunted with a bitter edge to my voice. I pivoted on my heel so he could see the anger in the eyes and view my mocking smile. His face suddenly fell when he saw my own sour expression.

"I'm disappointed with you Rose." He said softly, "You need to get over your aversion to Bella. She is part of the family now. You have no reason to be jealous of her." I kept my face emotionless, although pangs of regret were plaguing my insides, but anger still roared within me. He hurried outside and I hear his heavy footsteps fade way.

I sat down on our bed in a huff. It wasn't that I was necessarily jealous. No—now that she was a vampire, I had no reason to be jealous of her. I just, I don't know…It wasn't like I hated her, no I did love her in my own way; I just despised her decision. There that was it.

How could she possibly want to throw her life way? She had been a human. She could have children, she could grow old with the man she loved and me, I got to stay a teenager forever. Endlessly reliving the same years of life, aging on the inside but looking like a high school senior for all of eternity. When she was still human, I had loathed all of the opportunities splayed out in front of her, a myriad of possibilities. And she threw it all of away, to become one of the damned. I laughed cynically. I was beginning to sound like Edward.

I scoffed at the thought, but was suddenly overcome with ancient grief. I rocked back and forth and succumbed to the tearless sobs. I wish I could cry. I can't even remember what it was like to cry. Those human memories have long since faded. As all of these emotions welled up inside of me; I had no way to release them, for I could not cry. I settled for punching the pillow repeatedly. I slammed my fist into it over and over again. Punctuating each of my thoughts with a hefty blow.

"I cannot have children. I will never age. I cannot cry. I cannot die."

I continued subjecting that poor pillow to my super-human strength until I was completely drained of my anger and energy. I collapsed with a sigh and rested on a pillow that was no more than a mound of feathers and rags. It was a wonder that I hadn't broken the bed, or the floor for that matter.

I half-expected Emmett to come rushing up and comfort me. But he didn't come. I must admit that saddened me more. That he was too busy with _Bella _to worry about his own _wife!_ A hint of my former bitterness returned, but I suppressed it and fought to calm down my emotions.

I had long since gotten over my regrets of becoming a vampire and my sorrow at all the parts of life that I would never experience, but when Bella had entered out life they had come flooding back. I knew that Emmett understood my grief but could not be completely empathetic about it. Because he had not come from the same time as I. He had never experienced a life where one was brought up to marry and then have children. But I must admit, if not for me becoming a vampire, I never would have met Emmett and god only knows how I would have survived with out him. After so many years together, I could no longer fathom my life without Emmett in it. He was simply put, my life. The thoughts of Emmett relaxed me. My thoughts swam through my head and I connected them in a coherent string. In what I believe is called an epiphany.

"I am ready to face Bella now. But more than that I am ready to truly apologize. Not only to her, but to my whole family. I have been for lack of a better term, a bitch. And none of them deserve that, I was controlled by my emotions for so long and now I am finally able to let go. Wow. It feels good to finally be able to think that and really mean it." I smiled happily to myself.

_Wait. Edward. Did you here all that? 'Cause if you did, I am really sorry for everything and if you didn't I am still sorry. Bella didn't deserve any of my scorn and neither did you. I hope you can forgive me._

And with that I stood to go find out what was happening to the newest vampire in this house.

**EPOV**

I saw Rosalie quietly slip into to the room and when she glanced at me, I nodded my head in response to her thoughts and the question. She smiled graciously. Bella looked slightly confused at the silent exchange but then her facial features shifted back to a look of panic. Whatever vision she had received, it seemed to have scared her immensely. I continued caressing her soft skin, hoping I could relax her enough for her to share her traumatizing experience. I quickly realized than she was still panicking as she began to sake and hyperventilate.

I cast a pleading look to Jasper and he understood immediately.

_Of course I'll help. Besides I am starting to panic a little bit to._

I smiled wryly, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I was far too concerned for my love's well-being to enjoy any sort of humor. His thoughts relaxed and he sent calming waves towards Bella's direction. I sighed as I felt her shaking cease and I could tell her thoughts were beginning to clear.

_Now, Edward. Would you mind explaining what is happening?_ Came Carlisle's composed thoughts.

_Dude! What the hell is going on with Bella? _Emmett's thoughts were a little bit more direct and crude compared to Carlisle's.

I chose to ignore Alice and Rosalie's thoughts. One because: Girls' brains can get very tiring; they tend to think of too many different topics at once. It can be enough to give me a headache. Sometimes I think they do it just to keep me out. Two: because Alice was prattling on and on about how her and Bella had the same power and Rosalie was continuing on with the incessant apologies. Three: I was more anxious about what was going on with my wife and what wisdom Carlisle had to offer.

I didn't need to read Esme's mind to understand what she was thinking. It was clear on her face. Her love and concern for Bella was very touching. I turned my eyes back to Bella and tried futilely to lift thoughts from her mind. Although I knew it was a useless attempt. Her thoughts always eluded me and I secretly hoped that one day it would change; yet, I was almost certain that her mind was forever shielded from me.

"Bella", Carlisle asked quietly, "I would like to help you but I need to know what is going on."

**CPOV**

Bella's gentle face was filled with fear and shock; at what, I had yet to learn, but she turned to me and began to tell her story. Tentatively, she opened her mouth and suddenly her thoughts came pouring out.

"I had a vision." she started.

I heard several gasps throughout the room and I struggled to keep my face composed because I knew there was more. Strangely enough, Alice and Jasper's faces were unsurprised and if possible, Alice's face brightened more with Bella's statement.

Obviously, they had already heard this part of her story.

"It was so frightening. Suddenly I plunged into darkness and then I saw the most horrible thing…" her voice trailed off as she lost her calm and an edge of hysteria crept into the end of her sentence.

I moved forwards intending to sit near her and comfort her, but it was then that I realized that we were still in Bella and Edward's room and that there was little sitting room for me. Let alone the rest of the family.

_Edward_ I thought suggestively _Perhaps there is a better place to continue the conversation._

He looked around the room, prying his eyes away form his wife and noticed, for the first time, the rest of his family standing awkwardly throughout his bedroom

"Ahh" he said, addressing the rest of the room "Carlisle raises a good point; perhaps it would be more prudent to continue this conversation in the family room."

Everyone readily agreed and scurried downstairs. Edward stood up and walked slowly with Bella as she was still shaky and he had to support most of her weight. Esme and I followed behind and she rubbed soothingly circles into my hand. I glanced up at her and saw the love saturated in her eyes and the depth of her care for Bella. I felt a smile slide back onto my face.

When we reached the family room I noticed that everyone was already seated and posed for the climax of Bella's tales. Emmett lay sprawled on the couch with one arm dangling over Rosalie's shoulder and she seemed well—calm. I smiled at the expression on her face; it had been a long time since I had seen my temperamental daughter without a trace of anger in her eyes. Jasper lounged on the opposing couch, while Alice snuggled into him. Bella rested entirely on Edward, but she was leaning forward while still drawing on his strength as if she could not get through this conversation alone. I took up a position on the couch inhabited by Alice and Jasper, and carefully intertwined my fingers with Esme's. She squeezed my hand supportively and I turned my full attention to Bella.

However, she didn't seem to know how to start and I decided to prompt her.

"As you have probably figured out, your power has something to do with having visions of the future."

I heard Alice squeak in the background, but her squeak was quickly muffled and I assume Jasper had cut off the rest of her sentence so that I might continue.

"However, it is crucial that you share what that vision was so I might further understand your power." I stared into her eyes willing for her to begin.

"Ok." She said. The small hiatus while we reassembled downstairs appeared to have given her the time she needed to regain her composure.

"I saw…" she paused as though editing some detail, "I saw myself as a vampire, killing a human."

There was a sharp intake of breath on my left and Alice was instantly very alert.

"Tell me exactly what you saw, word for word." She demanded, looking intently at Bella's face. She punctuated each syllable dramatically as though her demand could have been misunderstood.

Bella readily complied although she was surprised by Alice's sudden interest. "There was a small girl, she looked to be around 6 or 7 and she was skipping down an un-marked street." Bella paused wincing at the memory. I leaned in myself, deeply interested in what she said. Although, my interest paled in comparison to Alice's.

"Out of nowhere, I raced by and tackled her, some words were exchanged but I could not make them out and then, I bit into her neck and drank her blood." The entire room was silent and Bella's voice faded out.

Edward's mouth dropped open and shock registered on his face.

"What!" Alice screeched leaping up and Bella shrank back in fear.

I was utterly bewildered by Edward and Alice's reactions. Of course her vision was a completely gruesome and scarring thing to have to witness, but I did not expect that kind reaction. from Alice at least. I looked around at the rest of my children and my wife, seeing that their confusion mirrored my own.

"'Alice, please sit." Jasper implored, tugging lightly on her sleeve. She unwillingly sat down and inched closer to Bella.

Rosalie, Esme and Emmett seemed completely baffled and they all looked at me expectantly as though I had the answer to what was going on. Unfortunately, I was in a rare predicament where I was confused as well.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" I asked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Edward held up a hand silenced her. She conceded and wriggled her way back under Jasper's arm. Edward took a deep breath and I steeled myself for the answer that eluded me.

"About 5 minutes or so before Bella _fell…_" he stressed that word rather profoundly, "...into her vision, Alice received the same exact one." A collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

I absorbed all of this information and began to sort it in order to come up with any logical explanation. I began to connect the information into to any plausible reasoning for why Bella had had the same visions Alice mere minutes later. It was clear that her power was not related to just seeing the future because ethos was too much of a coincidence. I had a theory, but before anyone became over excited by it; it would be best to try it out.

"Bella." She shifted her gaze to me. And I realized that I had been deep in thought for several minutes. "Are you relaxed now?" She nodded slightly. "Good, because I need you to try something and you are going to need a clear mind to do it." She nodded exuberantly, eager to discover what was going on.

"Jasper," he looked at me, baffled as to why Bella's power pertained to him. "I need you to manipulate someone's emotions. Perhaps excite Emmett." Emmett scowled at his entrance to this experiment. Jasper closed his eyes and prepared to tap into his power, but I was not done explaining.

"Wait, Jasper there is more. Bella, I need you to empty your mind and focus only on what Jasper is doing. . I do not want to tell you what you should do next, but if I am right you will know what to do." She smiled at me, still confused but pleased that I understood what was occurring,

"Jasper, if you would." He closed his eyes again and I focused my attention on Bella. She leaned forward and gazed at Jasper. I heard a booming laugh from behind me, meaning that Jasper's work had done its magic, so to speak. Bella's eyes slipped shut and Edward tightened his grasp on her, fearful that she was going to collapse again. I held up a hand cautioning him and he released his tight grasp. A smile crossed across Bella's face and a high pitched giggle erupted from behind me. It had worked.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to stare at me waiting for me to explain.

"Emmett, Rosalie do you know what happened?"

"I was suddenly very happy." Emmett turned to glare at Jasper who smiled sheepishly in return.

"I too felt myself become happy." Rosalie added.

Jasper furrowed his brow in confusion. "But I only excited Emmett. How did Rose….Bella!" he exclaimed and comprehension brightened his face. However, no one else seemed to understand, they were just as perplexed as before.

"If I am not mistaken, Bella excited Rosalie." I continued on before anyone else could interrupt. "I believe that Bella can mirror other vampires' powers". Bella and the others still seemed befuddled. So I chose a different way of enlightening my family.

"Bella it would seem that your power is to share, that is copy, other vampire's powers." I clarified. That phrasing seemed to make sense and she smiled at the idea of her newfound power.

**See, that was not a cliffhanger. Especially because originally I was not going to tell you what Bella's power was. **

**So…….WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!! Trust me; I want to know, even if it is bad. I love reading your reviews and hopefully this time I will respond to some of them. Sorry, I am still figuring out all of the things you can do on fan fiction.**

**So I was very proud of all the people who reviewed and very disappointed in those who did not (Tsk. Tsk) I am think in that I need around 15 or 20 reviews to post the next chapter. Plus maybe some ideas (this is usually the time that I get writer's block) so feel free to give me some. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Just in case I haven't drilled it into your head enough: READ and REVIEW! **

**Your author,**

**Rachel**

**P.S. Just to clarify more, Bella can tap into other vampire's powers. **


	5. Predators and Memories

**Here it is. Wow, it took me awhile to get this one up. I just had so much schoolwork… well you know. Plus, my parents think I am addicted, so I can't go on as much. **

**Oh yeah, there is a poll on my profile on if whether or not I should include the Volturi in this story. Please vote. I need your help!**

**This chapter went a little faster; I didn't do everything from different angles, because that was taking to long. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. It all belongs to the lucky Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I had one more question for Carlisle, to completely validate the discovery.

"Why do you think I have this power?" I asked.

"Well." he pondered my question, "You were very perceptive as a human, you were able to pick up on things that would have escaped others' attention and make inferences about people's thoughts and emotions by reading their face and actions. So, I think that it was enhanced, so that not only can you pick up on their feelings, but you can share their abilities, too. "

I was visibly stunned by Carlisle's discovery. Just hearing him say those words, erased all fears in my mind that I wasn't a 'normal' vampire. I hadn't even been a vampire for a few hours and I was already stirring up trouble. 

At least Emmett was right; I would still make things interesting around here. With the thought of Emmett I remembered the rest of my new family. I had already been welcomed by Alice and Edward into this new life, but I hadn't had a chance to interact with the rest of them. I began thinking about how my relationships with all of them would change now that I too, was a vampire.

Edward: Well, I hoped that he could get over the aversion he has to me being a vampire, seeing as we have eternity together. Eternity, I could get used to the sound of that.

Alice: Not only could be get closer, but I saw some unfortunate side effects that included more shopping. Ugh…

Jasper: Now that I did not have appetizing smelling blood I suppose we could interact more and maybe having a common power would give us more things to do together. It's not that I don't like Jasper; I just don't really know him.

Emmett: Hopefully, my clumsiness had faded with the change, and then Emmett could stop teasing me. More importantly, I could finally challenge him to that wrestling match. Emmett watch out…

Rosalie: I really don't know. She didn't come dashing when everyone else was worried, but she came later. Hopefully, now that I was no longer human, we could become friends.

Carlisle: I already trust him completely, if it hadn't been for him I would have already died several times. I wonder if one day I will reach his level of self-control because soon I will truly realize how hard it is to be a vampire. 

Esme: I love her so much already. It will be great to have her as a mother. But…that means not having my own mother anymore; I could no longer see her anymore. I shuddered at the painful memory.

_It was just after our wedding. She came up to me sobbing, her face streaming with tears. I hugged her closely as tears began to trickle down my cheeks too. I memorized the way her hugs felt, the love saturated in that single gesture, the warmth of her body, and the warmth of her soul. I pulled her away, straining to see her face as tears blurred my vision. I saw her warm brown eyes, smooth auburn hair and I vowed that no matter how long I lived, I would never forget this face. My mother deserved more than this._

"_This is it, isn't it Bella?" she babbled through her tears, "You his now, you are no longer my baby. You don't need me anymore."_

"_Oh, mom." I said struggling to comfort her and regain my composure simultaneously. "I will always need you. Until the day I die." Which might be sooner than you think I added silently._

_And with that revelation I broke down into a fresh wave of tears._

When that memory was released, it seemed to unlock all of the memories my transformation had hidden from me. I knew I could stop the assault if I wanted too, but truthfully I wanted the memories. Even, if they were painful, it was better to remember. 

_I was assaulted by yet another memory from my wedding. This one was about Charlie. He was never one for emotions, but his eyes betrayed his sadness, yet I detected a hint of happiness. He came up and hugged me as I swayed on my heels, he stumbled catching me, and it was obvious where I inherited my ability to trip over thin air._

"_Oh, honey. I love you so much. I am so happy for you today." _

_His face was overflowing with emotions, mostly happiness, but there was a small amount of sadness contained in his eyes. I started to open my mouth, and then realized he was not done talking yet. _

"_I still feel like I am going to lose you Bella. But now I know you will be with me. And I hope you will be happy. Where ever you go, do you promise not to forget me?"_

"_I promise." I murmured into his shirt, now soaked with my tears._

The next was a more recent memory, the day Edward had bit me. 

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked; giving me almost pleading me to take the out. But I wanted this more than anything. I was ready and I was stubborn._

"_Edward." I said enunciating every syllable and choosing my words carefully. "For the longest time I have wanted nothing more than to be with you for eternity. There is nothing in the world that I want more than to spend forever with you."_

_My words seemed to soothe his aching soul. He kissed me softly on the lips and then he shocked me and pressed his icy lips back to mine. This time it was more forceful, less careful as though he was allowing some of the iron-clad boundaries to be transgressed I was not complaining. My heart rate tripled and stuttered uncontrollably, occasionally stopping all together. When he pulled away my breath was ragged._

_I drew in a raspy chest and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was Edward's magnificent golden eyes filled with remorse, sadness, but yet some happiness._

"_I will miss your breath." He whispered into my neck. I shivered involuntarily as his icy breath trickled down my neck and blushed scarlet. _

"_I will miss your blush." He murmured into my neck, his nose drawing a line on my skin. I fought to stay conscious and coherent and my heart began beating erratically._

"_But most of all, I will miss the sound of your heart." He gently kissed me right above my heart and then pulled back to my ear._

"_Are you ready, love?"_

"_Yes." I said my voice still unsteady from his declaration. I feared that if I said anymore my voice would betray my fear at the pain that had yet to being_

"_I love you." He breathed._

_I felt his cool breath swirl around my neck, suddenly; I felt a light pressure, a small puncture in the flesh on my neck. For a moment I feared for my life, that Edward would not be able to stop. I quickly banished the thought, I trusted him and he had stopped before, when he had even less control because I lay in a puddle of my own blood. It felt like a measly cut on my neck, nothing too painful. Then fire erupted from the cut. It spread downwards infecting my chest and torso. By blood was burning my muscles were screaming in protest. The venom seeped into my system quickly dispersing into my entire body. The fire burnt its was through my veins. _

I winced at the memory of the pain that had ended only a short while ago. But it reassured me that my memories were safely in my head,

I sat there engrossed din my thoughts for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally, my memories released me from their stronghold and I noticed several questioning faces were peering at me.

"Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed; having just realized that I had not said anything since Carlisle explained my power.

I turned and addressed Carlisle. "Thank you for figuring all of that out. It is a big weight off my chest."

"Of course. I am always willing to help. You are family Bella." He said and sincerity rang in his voice. My smile doubled in size, I was going to wear out my muscles if I kept this up. 

"Bella, your power is SO cool. I wonder how it works..." Emmett mused. I was wondering the same thing. 

"We will have to do some experiments." Edward interjected.

"I always knew you would be powerful." He breathed sensually into my ear. I let out a low chuckle and turned to kiss him on his lips. I pressed my lips lightly to his and then turned away when I realized all eyes wee still on me.

_Thank god I don't blush anymore. It would only make the situation red. If only Emmett could see how much I was blushing internally. I hate my blush, the telltale sign of more humiliation. _

"I love your blush, Bella." Edward murmured.

"What did you say!" I practically screamed, my eyes widening in shock. I squirmed in my seat so I could look, okay glare at him in the eye.

Edward's brow furrowed and everyone just stared in bewilderment that only made his frown deepen. 

"You were babbling about your blush. I was simply reminding you how much I loved your blush." He said his voice colored by confusion.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. Realization hit me full force like a gentle slap in the face. I began hyperventilating. My breath came out in ragged gasps. My body tensed and my muscles locked. There was no way this was happening. Edward began to panic, he shook me gently trying to relieve me from my rigid pose, he still had not figure it out and I decided to enlighten him and the rest of my baffled family.

"I think Edward can read my mind now. " I groaned slightly with this statement. Now I wasn't safe anywhere. He could already dazzle the answers out of me, but now I couldn't even edit the littlest of thoughts. He would hear everything now.

The smile grew on Edward's face. He was evidently very excited by this sudden reversal. Then, the corners of his mouth turned down and he realized how much I was saddened by the fact that he was inside my head now. 

"Don't worry." he said reassuringly, "I promise that I will try my hardest to _not _listen." 

He said sincerely and swiftly kissed my cheek. I smiled and decided that if having Edward inside my head was the price I had to pay for eternity with him—I would take it.

"Thank you." He said answering my thought. This could take some getting used to.

"Hey!" Emmett interrupted from across the room, "Why don't you try to stay out of our heads!"

"Well, for one, I don't think that I am married to you, nor have I pledged my undying love to you." Edward mocked.

Emmett just growled in response.

"And second of all, I would like to stay out of your thoughts a good majority of time. Unfortunately, it is not that easy. "

Instantaneously, Emmett smirked, Edward smacked his head and Emmett snuggled closer into Rosalie.

Alice raised her delicate eyebrow.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Edward stated rather poignantly.

**E (Esme) POV**

In all of the confusion over Bella's extraordinary power, I had completely forgotten that she had just become a vampire, but more importantly a true member of the family. I was brimming with the joy at the idea that I would have another child to care for and I am sure if I could still cry, tears of joy would be trickling down my cheeks. Instead I had a silly grin plastered to my face, it becoming more and more difficult to restrain myself from jumping on Bella and engulfing her in a hug. I wanted so badly to hug the newest member of our family. 

Edward turned to his wife and whispered something into her ear, even with my enhanced hearing I could not make out the words, they were too low and quick and I was too far away. He looked up; meeting my gaze beckoned to me with one finger and then gestured towards Bella. She stood up carefully, as though her legs would not be able to hold her and opened her arms wide. I dashed forward and resisted the urge to travel at a faster than human speed. I hugged, the love and compassion leaking out of me and flowing into her. Although, I wondered if that was just a feeling or Bella's new power. 

I broke the hug and Bella was suddenly tackled by Emmett, in his own form of a hug which was more of him charging at her, and knocking her back a few feet with the sheer force of the collision. She hugged him back and he winced at her newborn strength, while Bella just smirked.

I pursed my lips resisting the urge to laugh. I reminded myself that I could not laugh at my children. I was stunned when Jasper pulled Bella into an embrace. I never seen any sort of connection between the two of them, but none the less, I was glad.

Rosalie rose tentatively to her feet and took several unsteady steps towards Bella. If Jasper's gesture had stunned me, this shocked me beyond belief. I felt the smile on my face grow wider still, as the newest member of my family and the most stubborn embraced.

"I am so sorry." Rosalie whispered into Bella's hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Of course I forgive you. "

I willed for tears to come, anything to show externally the amount of joy that radiated form within me.

**E (Edward) POV**

Bella interrupted our joyful family reunion, with a small, yet forceful statement.

"I have a small question. All of the fire has faded, except for in my throat. It burns…a lot. Why?"

Emmett roared with laughter and several other members of my family chuckled quietly.

Bella." I said simply, "You're thirsty."

She ducked her head in embarrassment, and I sighed because for a moment I expected to smell the blood rising in her cheeks and see the familiar crimson crawl across her cheeks. I inadvertently, inhaled the air around her. The scent of freesia was still there. But it was muffled and diluted by a cold, dead smell, mixed with an enticing aroma of several other undistinguishable scents.

"Bella, do you mind if I go with you? I haven't hunted in three days." There had been no doubt in my mind that I would stay with Bella throughout her entire transformation and I had not smelled any humans lately, but the burning itch in my throat was beginning to cause discomfort.

She smiled at me lovingly, "Of course, Edward. I would have been insulted if you _didn't _offer to come." She laughed musically and I found myself smiling despite the fact that I was about to take my angel out to slaughter animals. 

I hopped up and prepared to lead Bella out into a world filled with overwhelming sights, but mostly enticing smells. I still was not sure how she would react. I did not know how strong the pull of blood would be for her. Each animal had a distinctive scent. Mountain lion, my favorite, smelled of wet grass and vanilla. An odd combination, but mouthwatering none the less. Around here we wouldn't find that much, certainly no challenging animals like mountain lion, but it was easier if Bella could remain partially sane and not totally succumb to her predator side on her first hunt. I knew that the nearest humans were over a mile away, because I could not hear anything but my families excited thoughts. However, I did not know how powerful Bella's sense of smell was or how far away we would have to travel to discover wildlife. I assured myself that I would never let Bella near any human and I would restrain her at any costs. 

"We can decipher the extent of your power and how much it had changed you and your mind later." Carlisle said. "I think it would be best if you and Edward went hunting now."

I pulled Bella up from the couch and she clung to my side, I could tell she was nervous about her first hunting trip. And then I remembered her vision, I am sure that was not easing her anxiety at all. I reassured myself that she would never even come close enough to a human to murder them. As a newborn, we would stay safely tucked away in the remote Alaskan countryside until she had control over her bloodlust.

"Don't worry love. I will not let you do anything you might regret." I promised. I chose my words carefully; although I knew she would understand I did not particularly want to say "I won't let you drink anybody's blood." I decided that wasn't the best way to bolster her confidence.

**BPOV**

Like the polite gentleman that he is, Edward opened the door and ushered me outside, proving once more that chivalry is not dead. I pushed myself closer to his side. I did not want to be alone for any part of this…experience. I did not want to kill a human. I shivered when the thought forced the reality of the situation to return to my mind.

The instant I stepped outside all unnerving thoughts were banished. I gazed in awe at the world around me. The green of the trees shone brightly and I could pick up every varying hue within one single leave, from a deep green to a softer yellow-green. The clear sky extended above my head and the simple blue rang in my head with more clarity. Browns went from a dull, boring, natural color to a rich mahogany or chestnut, filled with life. I narrowed my eyes. Squinting through the trees and gazing upon a small clearing, at least 3 miles away but I could see every detail of it, as though I was standing right in front of it. 

A flock of birds flew over our heads and I could hear the resistance of the air against their flapping wings, I listened to their mesmerizing heartbeats 

_thump thumpthump thump thumpthump._

Their feathers were arranged in a distinct pattern and like a snowflake; each bird was different from the next. Some brown birds were spotted with white spots or the tips of their feathers were dotted in a darker brown, on others I could simply notice that a feather had been knocked askew. I yearned to feel the softness of their skin, radiate in the warmth of their body, taste their sweet blood. 

These thoughts were new to me and although I was frightened by them, I let the stream of thoughts continue. 

I settled for feeling the small shoots of grass. I sank down on my knees and gently caressed the green spikes protruding from the ground. I could admire the unique feel of each blade of grass. Each had a different touch and received a noticeable reaction from me. I rubbed my hand back and force the ground, until it ran up something hard and icy. So caught up in the sensation of the grass; I had unknowingly stroked Edward's arm. He lay on the grass, perfectly still as though the slightest movement would disturb my private moment wit the plants that covered Earth's surface. He peeked through an eyelid and I gently kissed it closed.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He whispered as I snuggled next to he me, reveling in the contrast between his hard skin and the frail grass. With my head nearer to the ground I could hear the breeze rustle the leaves and the branches scream in protest as they were bent into obscure positions. 

Who knows ho long we lay there, entwined in one and other's arms as I adjusted to the enhancement of my senses. Tentatively, to not startle me, Edward sat up and gracefully pulled me too my feet. 

"It's time to hunt." He said plainly, with a grin on his face.

I tried to grin back but I knew that the corners of my lips twitched and betrayed my fear.

"You'll be fine. You are my perfect angel." He leaned in to lightly kiss my lips. And I broke it by laughing, my anxiety suppressed, by not alleviated by his kiss. 

"Now…" he said sternly, acting like a teacher instructing their students on how to write the alphabet, "Close your eye and open your nose. Allow your sense of smell to be your eyes and carry you to your prey." I mentally shuddered at this choice of words, but followed the directions all the same. 

A wave of new scents entered my nostrils. Mixtures of floral aromas. Spicy flavors and other indescribable smells swirled in my head, making it difficult to concentrate, let alone pay attention to what Edward was saying.

In the back of the fog in my mind I heard his voice, "Pick a scent, just one. Focus on it and concentrate on nothing else." 

The most pungent smell in my mind was one of orange and cinnamon. I embraced the smell, sniffed the air and let the scent of that particular animal seep into me. 

Edward's voice penetrated the delighting scent I was inhaling, "Open, your eyes. It is time to hunt." His last few words quivered and I picked up on what seemed like nervousness.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes. The world looked the same although my mind was filled with the aroma of that poor animal, who was about to be become my first meal.

**This wasn't going to be such a cliffie, but I thought I should get up a chapter soon.**

**What will happen now that Edward can read Bella's mind? Is there more to her power and how will she learn to control it? You'll just have to wait for the next update (evil laugh)**

**So, I still haven't gotten in Emmett's POV. I just haven't found the right place for it. Any ideas? Trust me I ****need**** and ****want**** them.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! If you made it this far, I know you read the whole story, and there must be something you want to say. Even if it's bad. I'm waiting….**

**Do you think I could get at least 5 people to review?**

**Your faithful author,**

**Rachel**


	6. Desperate Control

**Finally. Wow that took a while. I keep getting distracting by other random bouts of inspiration. I apologize. Here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Recap of last chapter (because it has probably been awhile since you read it):**

"_It's time to hunt." He said plainly, with a grin on his face._

_I tried to grin back but I knew that the corners of my lips twitched and betrayed my fear._

"_You'll be fine. You are my perfect angel." He leaned in to lightly kiss my lips. And I broke it by laughing, my anxiety suppressed, by not alleviated by his kiss. _

"_Now…" he said sternly, acting like a teacher instructing their students on how to write the alphabet, "Close your eye and open your nose. Allow your sense of smell to be your eyes and carry you to your prey." I mentally shuddered at this choice of words, but followed the directions all the same. _

_A wave of new scents entered my nostrils. Mixtures of floral aromas. Spicy flavors and other indescribable smells swirled in my head, making it difficult to concentrate, let alone pay attention to what Edward was saying._

_In the back of the fog in my mind I heard his voice, "Pick a scent, just one. Focus on it and concentrate on nothing else." _

_The most pungent smell in my mind was one of orange and cinnamon. I embraced the smell, sniffed the air and let the scent of that particular animal seep into me. _

_Edward's voice penetrated the delighting scent I was inhaling, "Open, your eyes. It is time to hunt." His last few words quivered and I picked up on what seemed like nervousness._

_Cautiously, I opened my eyes. The world looked the same although my mind was filled with the aroma of that poor animal, who was about to be become my first meal._

* * *

The mouthwatering aroma filled my nose and venom pooled in my mouth. I hesitantly rubbed by finger along my teeth feeling their razor sharpness and realizing how easy it would be to penetrate soft flesh.

The world zoomed out of focus, and everything around me blurred, I narrowed in on a gentle deer nestled in the crook of a tree. I saw its pulse beating steadily beneath its furry exterior, I could here the rhythmic sound of its heart beat in my ears drowning out all others sounds. There was nothing in the world but the smell of this deer and the sound of its heart.

I settled into a crouch, preparing for a kill, although I knew that the deer was at least a mile away. And then I was running. The wind whipped my hair in my face and rushed behind me in streams. Colors melded together and were indistinguishable as I sped past. Blobs of greens, brown and the occasional bright color darted in front in my eyes. A smile widened on my face and I laughed exuberantly. I understood why Edward loved running so much. It was freeing, exhilarating and like nothing I had ever experienced. It was hard to be doing something this incredible and keep a smile off of my face. For a few seconds, I was so overwhelmed by the sensation of running that I completely forgot my thirst. But when a small drop of venom dripped onto my tongue, the fire in the back of my throat flared back up again. It felt as though nothing could ever quench this thirst. It was unbearable, undeniable and I could not resist the lure of blood. .

The intoxicating scent of the deer wafted into my nose and I clearly saw the precious animal resting a mere 30 feet in front of me. I skidded to a halt and the world spun back into focus. I felt dizzy for a few seconds until the scent of oranges and cinnamon burned in my nostrils. So much more potent as I stalked nearer. I was focused so intently on my prey that I did not take the time to figure out where I was. It an instant I was crouched in a protective stance over my meal. I noticed Edward watching from the other side of the clearing and I growled instinctively. No one was going to have my prey. It was mine. I snarled viciously and saw him cringe. The still sane part of me despaired at the idea of frightening my Edward, but I was overcome by the longing for the animal I now cradled in my arms. I caressed the white stripe across the deer's back and stared into its warm brown eyes. A pang of quilt echoed in my soul.

But I shoved it away, "This animal was necessary to my survival". I reminded myself.

I took a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating aroma of the warm animal in my cold arms. The breath of the deer sent shivers up and down my spine, and the pulsing blood beneath its skin made me crazy with hunger. I clenched my jaw in restraint, if I was going to do this properly I would remember this innocent creature and savor the meal. I took in every aspect of its frail frame and memorized every detail down to the small leaf embedded in its front legs. Forever etched into my memory would be the single sight of the terrified animal in my icy arms.

But I could not deny my thirst any longer. I knew by now my eyes were pitch black and that the crimson would be glinting in my eyes and my throat burned ferociously.

With deliberate slowness I sunk my teeth into the flesh at its neck.

I delicately tore off a small section of the flesh just under its neck and exposed a vein. A trickle of blood flowed out of the wound and began to soak the fur, dying the chocolate brown a blood red.

That was it. I was crazy with hunger. Just the simple thought of wasting some of the precious blood turned me insane. I lapped up the blood escaping its body. I lowered my head to the puncture and began to extract the liquid pulsing through its veins.

The taste was indescribable. If I had eve enjoyed anything in my life it paled in comparison to this flavor. The warm liquid, pulsing with life, ran down my throat and I licked my lips hungrily. I paused for a second to admire the flavor. It was everything I had smelt and more. The oranges and cinnamon intensified in the blood mixed with my desire for more. I plunged my venom-soaked teeth back into its throats and sucked out the blood hungrily.

And then, I felt the deer grow limp in my arms, the heart beat faded out and the blood that had once flowed through the veins of this creature was now housed inside me. Fueling my murderous nature.

The burning in, my throat was soothed, but not completely satiated. I still desired more, but I knew that is how I would feel for the rest of my life, my thirst never completely quenched.

I looked down at the corpse lying at my feet and gasped at the horrific sight. Pale and lifeless, the poor animal lay on the ground with a hole on its neck , it seemed almost deflated. Remorse plagued me. I sunk to my knees howling in despair as I witnessed the brutality that I had unleashed on the deer. I felt sobs wrack my body and reached my hands up to me face expecting tears to be pouring tears downs my cheeks. But, of course they were not there, I do not know why this pushed me over the edge, but I was overcome with grief. Stony arms gripped my sides, holding me together. Edward's arms gently rocked me, until, my tearless sobs quieted and I began to think rationally.

* * *

I lay in bed glaring at the ceiling. Try as I might, I cold not control my power. I kept hoping, wishing, that I could share Edward's power. And still nothing. Besides, if I couldn't control it, was I just going to collapse every time Alice had a vision? (This did not sound pleasurable for me or anyone else).

Oddly enough, Edward had not yet noticed that fact that my eyes were probably boring holes into the plaster. He lay peacefully beside me, feigning sleep. I figured that by now he would have read my mind and at least opened his eyes.

"Bella," he murmured drowsily, his eyes still closed, "Your power will come. Relax. It's been one day."

I sighed and relaxed into his arms.

When Edward and I finally sauntered downstairs, we discovered the day had already began. Alice and had taken a begrudging Jasper shopping, Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting and Carlisle was preparing to leave for work, having come home only a few hours ago to keep up the façade that he still had to sleep at night.

"Bella." Carlisle addressed me as Esme helped him shrug into his jacket. "I think we should work on training your power. Seeing exactly what it is. Testing it. Teaching you how to control it."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"She is extremely anxious to control her power. The sooner the better." Edward responded, hoping to ease my disappointment at my lack of control and seeming weakness.

"Great. We'll start when I get home. Hopefully, Alice will relinquish Jasper by then."

He kissed Esme good bye, gave me a reassuring smile and dashed out the door with a few good-byes.

Control. There were so many things I needed to control. I need to master control of my power. I needed to learn to control my brute strength and other enhanced abilities. I needed to learn to control my grief at the life I had left behind. But most of all, I needed to learn to control by bloodlust, the gnawing the back of my throat and the little voice in my head that was never satiated and always wanted more. Control, what a far fetched idea.

* * *

**Please forgive me. I know it is short. But it is better than nothing, right?**

**Oddly enough, I have a lot more planned out; I just don't have the time to write it. Hopefully, I will get it up soon.**

**Cross your fingers and review. Share your tid-bits of knowledge with me.**


	7. AN Hiatus

First off

**First off. I know everybody hates author's notes. When I get excited for a new installment of a story and it turns out to be an author's note; I will not deny that I get disappointed. Yet here I am…putting in an author's note.**

**Second. I regret to inform you that I have extreme writers block and I will have to put this story on an indefinite, but hopefully short hiatus. I want to focus more on my other story (Finding Closure), where I am not currently experiencing writers block...yet.**

**Third. If you do have any ideas to help me overcome my writers block, I will gladly listen to them and _try _to keep this story going.**

**Fourth and Last. I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this story. I am so glad that my first attempt at writing a fic wasn't completely horrible.**

**Thanks for your support,**

**Rachel (ScarlettInk)**


End file.
